finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Chocobo Racing
:Trong ''Final Fantasy VII cũng có một minigame có tên là Chocobo Racing, đọc bài viết Gold Saucer#Chocobo Square'' Chocobo Racing là một trò chơi trên hệ máy PlayStation, phát hành vào năm 1999 bởi công ty Square Electronic Arts. Đây là một trò chơi thể loại đua xe vui nhộn, trò chơi có nét gì đó tương đồng với và trong gameplay. Mặc dù đa số các nhân vật sử dụng xe đua, tuy nhiên có một vài nhân vật khác sử dụng các chiếc xế rất đặc biệt, ví dụ như dùng cánh để bay, chiếc scooter, thảm bay, giầy patanh, xe đẩy ở các khu mỏ và cả những đám mây. Những nhân vật trong trò chơi gồm những nhân vật rất nổi tiếng trong loạt trò chơi Final Fantasy của Square, ví dụ như Chocobo, Moogle, White Mage, Black Mage. Phong cách mang đậm nét đặc trưng của Final Fantasy, thậm chí trò chơi này cũng có sự xuất hiện của nhân vật mang tên Cid. Ở Việt Nam, trò chơi Chocobo Racing hầu hết đã từng gắn bó với tuổi thơ hay thời niên thiếu của chúng ta bên chiếc máy PlayStation. Tại đây, nó còn được gọi với nhiều cái tên khác như: đua xe gà, đua Chocobo hay đua xe thú. Gameplay Chế độ chơi Có tổng cộng 5 chế độ đua: *'Story Mode': Đây là chế độ mà người chơi sẽ được một nhân vật có tên là Cid, một kĩ sư chế tạo xe đua kể lại một câu truyện qua những quyển sách. Người chơi ban đầu sẽ điều khiển Chocobo và sẽ thực hiện một chuyển phiêu lưu để gặp gỡ những nhân vật mới, có nhiều kĩ năng mới cũng như biết được cốt truyện của trò chơi. *'Versus Mode': Chế độ này cho phép người chơi có thể đua tay đôi với người chơi thứ hai hoặc đua tay đôi với máy. *'Grand Prix (GP) Mode': Chế độ này cho phép người chơi chọn một nhân vật và bốn vòng đua với sáu đối thủ khác được máy điều khiển, sau khi hoàn tất cả bốn vòng đua hệ thống sẽ hạng tùy theo số điểm gianh được ở mỗi vòng đua, về nhất 12 điểm, về nhì 9 điểm, về ba 6 điểm và về tư 1 điểm. *'Relay Race': Người chơi được phép chọn ba nhân vật, mỗi nhân vật sẽ thực hiện một vòng đua và tính điểm. *'Time Attack': Trong chế độ này, người chơi sẽ chọn một nhân vật và sử dụng nhân vật đó để phá những kỉ lục tại vòng đua nào đó. Các viên Magic Stone The standard goal is to reach the finish line first. However, this is not easy with Magic Stones scattered throughout the tracks. Each racer can hold a maximum of three magic stones. If a racer collects several magic stones of the same type, those stones will "level up". Below is a list of Magic Stones used in the game: *Haste - Tăng tốc độ chạy của các tay đua. Level càng cao, thời gian hiệu ứng sẽ càng dài. *Fire - Bắn một cục lửa về phía trước theo đường thẳng, có thể trượt. Nhưng ở cấp độ cao thì sẽ không bị trượt, cấp độ thứ hai là Fira sẽ tấn công một đối thủ ở phía trước, trong khi Firaga sẽ tấn công tất cả đối thủ phía trước. *Blizzard - Tạo nên một bãi băng ở đăng sau người sử dụng. Những ai cán trúng bãi băng này sẽ bị mất kiểm soát. Blizzara sẽ tạo nên rất nhiều bãi băng rất khó để tránh, trong khi Blizzaga sẽ khiến tất cả đối thủ bị mất kiểm soát và trật khỏi đường chạy. Các tay đua có phương tiện di chuyển có thể bay sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng của Blizzard và Blizzara. *Thunder - Thunder sẽ tạo nên một tia sấm sét đánh vào một đối thủ phía trước. Thundara thì sẽ tạo thành ba tia sét đánh vào một đối thủ phía trước người sử dụng, trong khi Thundaga sẽ tạo nên tia sấm và đánh vào tất cả mọi đối thủ. *Minimize - Một thiên thần nhỏ sẽ xuất hiện và sẽ làm giảm tốc độ của các đối thủ xuống 25%. Cấp độ cao nhất của Mini sẽ khiến cho các đối thủ bị giảm tốc độ xuống 75%. *Reflect - Khiến cho các đòn đánh lên người có viên Magic Stone này bị dội người lại lên người sử dụng. Nó có thể được sử dụng trực tiếp bằng cách bấm sử dụng hoặc tự tác dụng nếu gặp các đòn đánh, tuy nhiên nếu để tự động sử dụng thì sẽ không có một vòng bảo vệ sau khi dính đòn. Viên Magic Stone này không thể thăng cấp được. *Doom - Một cái đầu lâu sẽ xuất hiện và đếm người 10 giây. Trạng thái này có thể bị lây cho các đối thủ khác bằng cách chạm vào họ. Khi thời gian đếm ngược giảm xuống 0 thì nạn nhân sẽ bị nổ và không thể điều khiển xe trong một khoảng thời gian. Viên Magic Stone này cũng không thể thăng cấp. *Ultima - Tấn công vào toàn bộ các địch thủ và khiến họ bị mất điều khiển trong một thời gian. Cấp độ càng cao thì càng khiến nạn nhân mất điều khiển càng lâu. Magic Stones có thể bị cướp bằng cách tông vào đăng sau người đang giữ nó. Đường Đua Cốt Truyện *'Chapter 1: Gadgets a-go-go!' Nhà phát minh Cid giới thiệu với Chocobo một phát minh mới của ông ta là cặp giầy trượt patanh có gắn động cơ "Jet-Blades" và nhờ Chocobo chạy thử phát minh này của ông ta trên đường đua nằm ở phía nhà ông ta. Sau khi thủ xong, Mog bay tới và vòi vĩnh đòi Cid phải là cho cậu ta một chiếc xe đua giống Chocobo. Cid hứa rằng sẽ làm cho cậu ta một chiếc vào sáng mai. *'Chapter 2: Moogling Right Along!' Ngày hôm sau, sau khi giới thiệu chiếc xe scooter cho Mog, cậu ta vẫn còn nghi ngờ về khả năng của chiếc xe, vì thế Chocobo và Mog cùng bắt đầu trận đua để chứng minh. Sau khi Chocobo giành chiến thắng, Mog trách Cid bởi chiếc xe của ông quá tệ so với chiếc patanh của Chocobo, nhưng Cid trả lời rằng Chocobo chiến thắng bởi vì cậu ta biết sử dụng kĩ năng; kĩ năng của Chocobo là "Dash" và của Mog là "Flap". Ông còn nói rằng bí mật của kĩ năng "Dash" là do viên Blue Crystal trên chiếc vòng chân của cậu tạ. Mog bối rồi vì kĩ năng "Flap" của cậu ta cho nên cậu ta cũng muốn có một viên Blue Crystal, vì thế Cid gợi ý cho họ rằng cả hai nên thực hiện mốt chuyến hành trình để tìm hiểu mật của Blue Crystal. *'Chapter 3: A Life in Ruins!' Cả hai cùng nhau lên đường để tìm hiểu về bí mật của Blue Crystal. Đến một phế tích, ở ngoài cổng, họ gặp một Golem canh cổng, hắn cảnh báo cho cả hai rằng bên trong rất nguy hiểm và bảo rằng họ muốn rời khỏi nơi này thì phải chiến thắng hắn ta trong một cuộc đua. Mog và Chocobo nhấn ra rằng Golem cũng có một viên Blue Crystal trên cái vòng tay, Mog đề nghị là hai bên sẽ đặt cược cho cuộc đua, ai thắng sẽ giành được viên Blue Crystal của người thua cuộc. Khi Chocobo chiến thắng cuộc đua, Golem quyết định đi theo họ. *'Chapter 4: The Pleasure is Mine!' Các nhóm tiếp tục cuộc hành trình đến Mythril Mountains, tại đây, họ phải đi qua một khu hầm mỏ đã bị bỏ hoang. Tuy nhiên sau đó, có một tên cướp Goblin xuất hiện, hắn bắt Mog làm con tin và tổng tiền cả nhóm. Chocobo và Golem nhìn thấy một viên Blue Crystal trên chiếc khuyên tai của tên Goblin. Goblin buộc cả nhóm phải đua với hắn một trận, người chiến thắng sẽ đoạt được tất cả những viên Blue Crystal. Sau khi đánh bại Goblin, cả ba người bạn biết được rằng gã Goblin này chính là Gobin Hood nổi tiếng, chuyển cướp của người giàu và xấu xa để chia cho những người nghèo tốt bụng. Sau một hồi nói chuyện, Gobin Hood quyết định gia nhập vào cuộc hành trình cùng cả nhóm. Chocobo mở rộng vòng tay đón nhận anh ta. *'Chapter 5: Mind Your Manor!' Goblin dẫn đường cho họ đến Cursed Forest, tại đây cả nhóm tìm thấy tòa lâu đài Black Manor khét tiếng. Chocobo dũng cảm bước vào cổng trước tiên và tìm thấy một đường đua. Sau khi họ chiến thắng cuộc đua, cả nhóm làm quen với chủ nhân của Black Manor là Black Magician anh ta cũng muốn tham gia vào nhóm để tìm hiểu về những viên Blue Crystal. Chocobo và Black Magician trở thành bạn của nhau một cách nhanh chóng và họ cùng tiếp tục lên đường. Mog mong muốn có một cô gái xinh xắn sẽ đi cùng họ trong cuộc hành trình... *'Chapter 6: Crystal Clear' Black Mage lặng lẽ dẫn họ đến làng Mysidia, ngôi làng của những pháp sư. Mệt mỏi sau chuyến hành trình dài, cả nhóm đã nhờ một White Mage phục hồi sức khỏe cho họ. Cô ta nhận thấy tất cả những người trong nhóm đề có một mãnh vỡ của Magicite, đó chính là các viên Blue Crystal mà họ đang mang trên người. Họ đều rất muốn biết được huyền thoại về viên Magicite; nhưng White Mage đã từ chối kể cho họ nghe trừ khi họ chiến thắng cô trong cuộc đua. Khi chiến thắng, White Mage sẽ kể về huyền thoại của Magicite: The White Mage then felt responsible for revealing the legend, and so decides to follow them. The party agrees, except for Mog, who mumbles about "democracy"... *'Chapter 7: Maybe it's something I ate...?' The party reaches Gingerbread Land, where they met Chubby Chocobo and discovered that it had ate a piece of the Magicite. Eager to get his hands on the shard, Mog proposes a race where if they win, they get the Magicite in Chubby Chocobo's stomach, and if they lose, Chubby Chocobo can eat them all. The race was won, but Chubby Chocobo confesses it is hard to get the shard out the natural way due to his bowel problems, and decides it is better to follow the party instead. *'Chapter 8: Won't you be my lava!?' Chubby Chocobo leads them to Vulcan-O Valley, a wasteland said to contain a Magicite shard. Behemoth, a magical monster, appears in front of them. When White Mage reveals their intention to search for Magicite shards, Behemoth reveals to them his own piece, the largest one. Behemoth then challenges them to a race, where the winner receives all the shards. When the race was won, Behemoth stands defeated and hands them his piece. Suddenly, the Magicite pieces begin to glow... *'Chapter 9: FINAL FANTASIA' Mog's "head bopper" was in fact a shard of Magicite. With all eight Magicite shards brought together, the portal to Fantasia was revealed. During this, the opening to the fourth part of Dancing Mad plays. The party arrived at Fantasia, the realm of the Espers, where Bahamut, the great king of Espers, places them in a final trial: master Ultima, the magic stones of Fantasia, and defeat him. After the race was over, Bahamut reveals more details of the legend: However, relieved that the party, a gathering of different races: chocobos, moogles, golems, goblins and humans, have traveled together in harmony, Bahamut decides to open the portal between the Outer World and Fantasia, declaring that "Fantasia shall exist in harmony with your world from this day on". Nhân Vật Bên dưới là các nhân vật có thể điều khiển trong cốt truyện chính, bao gồm phương tiện di chuyển và các kĩ năng đặc biệt của họ. *'Chocobo sử dụng chiếc giày patanh Jet-Blades CR' - kĩ năng là Dash: Tăng tốc độ lên cao trong một khoảng thời gian, nó cũng giống như tác dụng của Haste. *'Mog sử dụng chiếc scotter Mog-Mobile R2' - kĩ năng Flap: Cho phép nhân vật có thể bay lên để tránh các chướng ngại vật hay các rũi ro dưới mặt đất trong một khoảng thời gian; kĩ năng này vô dụng với các Mage hoặc Bahamut, vì họ sử dụng các phương tiện di chuyển là bay sẵn rồi. *'Golem sử dụng chiếc xe Rockin' Roller V8' - kĩ năng là Grip-Up: Tăng khả năng kiểm soát điều khiển chiếc xe, nhất là vào những khúc cua. *'Goblin sử dụng chiếc xe đẩy trong các khu mỏ Gob-Cart H4' - Mug: Ăn cắp các viên Magic Stone của các đối thủ có vị trí ở phía trên. *'Black Mage sử dụng đám mây MagiCloud MK-1' - kĩ năng là Magic Plus: Cho phép nhanh chóng nâng cấp các viên Magic Stone lên cao hơn. *'White Mage sử dụng chiếc thảm bay Cosmic Carpet' - kĩ năng là Barrier: Vô hiệu hóa các viên đá Magic Stone và một số kĩ năng khác. *'Chubby Chocobo sử dụng chiếc xe scotter Phat-Burner Plus' - kĩ năng là Receive: Nếu bị dính Magic Stone, lập tức có ngay Magic Stone đó (cùng cấp) *'Behemoth sử dụng chiếc xe Behemo-Buggy 99' - kĩ năng là Charge: Tăng tốc độ và khi tông vào những đối thủ trên đường đua sẽ khiến họ bị mất tay lái và choáng. *'Bahamut bay trên đôi cánh Dragon Wings' - kĩ năng là Megaflare: Phép thuật diện rộng khiến cho các đối thủ dính đòn và bị choáng trong thời gian dài. Các nhân vật ẩn Ngoại trừ Squall, các nhân vật chính đều không có chân dung riêng (họ chỉ đơn thuần là xuất hiện với một hình dạng màu đen với dấu hỏi trên mặt) hoặc các kĩ năng riêng của họ (buộc phải sử dụng kĩ năng của các nhân vật khác). *'Squall Leonhart chạy chiếc the Tempest' - kĩ năng là Gunblade: Làm cho tốc độ nhân vật tăng lên và tấn công các đối thủ mỗi khi qua mặt cho đến khi họ lên hạng nhất. *'Cid' lái xe tank *A Moomba (named Mumba in-game) chạy bộ *'Cloud Strife' chạy chiếc xe máy Hardy Daytona *A Cactuar chạy bộ *'Aya Brea' (nổi tiếng trong loạt game Parasite Eve) chạy xe cảnh sát *A classic (8-bit) Chocobo chạy bộ *'The S.S. Invincible' *'Jack' (nổi tiếng trong game 3-D WorldRunner) chạy bộ Âm Nhạc Original Soundtrack của Chocobo Racing là bộ soundtrack được sản xuất bởi Kenji Ito dành riêng cho trò chơi. Đa số các bản nhạc được lấy từ loạt trò chơi Final Fantasy. Bìa Đĩa File:CRJapan.jpg|Japan File:cracingbox.jpg|North America File:CREurope.jpg|Europe de:Chocobo Racing es:Chocobo Racing Thể_loại:Những game liên quan Thể_loại:Loạt game Chocobo